Ezperta
Ezperta was the first formally recognized incumbent of the position of Vaztoto at Olneůik. Although others had previously held the position informally, he was the first to actually hold the title and eventually went on to change the fundamental powers of the position forever. =Early Life= Ezperta was born in the underground city of Olneůik at some point during the ancient times, early in the history of Olneůik. As he grew up, he began to take an interest in the Vdiruzq religion, as well as the the rituals preformed in relation to it. Seeing this interest, other others chose him to become one of the 100 Vazoto, and as such he began to receive the necessary training for this position. Finally, at the age of 15, he had received enough training and there was an open position available, and he formally entered religious service. =Mid-Life= During his time as one of the Vazoto, he came to realize that the current practices were too limited, they were currently mainly limited to the Vazoto themselves, and there were only some rituals that were performed with the general population. The only major rituals that did involve the main population were one that celebrated the addition of a new member of the population after childbirth, and one that remembered the life of one who had recently died. If Vdiruzq was meant to promote a personal familiarity with the vazůlav, it was only doing enough to get by in Ezperta's view. The current system would have to be either completely changed, or added to, if the main goals of Vdiruzq were to be met. However, at the time there wasn't much he could do to change the system, and instead he thought of ideas of what he would change when he could, continuously revizing these plans, trying to figure out which would be the best plans would be to implement. =Later Years= At the age of 46, the previous Vaztoto died, and Ezperta became the next Vaztoto. At the time, the Vaztoto was simply an informal position, being the Vazoto who had been serving for the longest time, rather than being a special position. However, even though it was only an informal position, the position was still respected by the people and the other Vazoto, simply because of the tenure involved. He then began implementing the various changes that he had thought of over the years, now that he was more well known and liked, it was much easier to get people to accept the changes than if he had tried from the start. One of the major changes was the modification of the daily rituals that the Vazoto preformed to access the power in the vazůlav to include the entire population, this alone would help tremendously in the promotion of a personal familiarity with the vazůlav. In addition, he began a system in order to help members of the population to discover their place in life, or to help settle disputes. With these changes, the position of Vaztoto became an actual, official position. The position had much more power than before, and now was a major influence on liturgical affairs but also secular life. Though Ezperta made sure to limit the actual influence and power the position had in order to not push everyone away with the changes, these changes would nevertheless set the stage for later Vaztoto to spearhead the transformation of the position into a de facto ruler of Olneůik and later the entire region of Exhpazixh. He was certainly successful in that regard, the changes were well enough received by the population that they remained in place even after Ezperta's death at the age of 64, though they would disintegrated by later Vaztoto. Ezperta was succeeded by Ggaongxhun. Category:Vdangku Category:Religion